magifandomcom-20200222-history
Drakon
|kanji = ドラコーン |romaji = Dorakōn |age = 14, 29, 30 (currently) |gender = Male |height = 163 cm (5'3") (former) 226 cm (7'4") (current) |allies = Sinbad Hinahoho |occupation = Eight Generals Commanding Officer (former) |affiliation = Sindria Partevia Empire (former) |family = Draguriel Pertegomidus (father) Unnamed Wife |manga = Night 77 |anime = Episode 18 |seiyu = Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese) Hou-fung Mak (Cantonese) |image gallery = yes}} Drakon (ドラコーン, Dorakōn), or Dragul Nor Henrius Govius Menudias Partenuvonomias Dumid Os Kartanon (ドラグル・ノル・ヘンリウス・ゴビアス・メスデイアス・パルテボノミアス・ドゥミド・オウス・コルタノーン, Doraguru Noru Henriusu Gobiasu Mesudeiasu Parutesubonomiasu Dumido Ōsu Korutanōn), his full name, is one of the Eight Generals of Sindria. He is a former general of the Partevia Empire. He is part of Partevia's House Dragul and son of the Partevia Empire's General, Draguriel Henrius Nodomis Pertegomidus. Appearance Dragon :Drakon has a dragon-like appearance, with scales and green skin. He is particularly taller than most humans, but shorter than Hinahoho. He has amber eyes. Human :First seen in Adventure of Sinbad, Drakon appears to be a young man with long dark green hair, cropped short around his face, amber eyes, and a single hanging earring on his left ear. He has amber eyes. Personality Sinbad has stated that despite his appearance, he was once a human and a sincere man. When Drakon was Partevia Empire Army's Commander Officer he had a strong sense of patriotism. History Drakon came from the Partevia Empire, where he became Partevia Empire Army's Commander Officer at 14 (he still had human aspect), as his family has been generals for many generations. When Baal's Dungeon appeared on Partevia, the Emperor wanted to obtain its power, since Partevia was in war against Reim Empire. All the people who were sent to the Dungeon died, and the Emperor also decided to send Drakon. Drakon recruited more people among the population, and one of them was Sinbad, with whom he didn't go along well. In the Dungeon they found many obstacles, and the only ones who reached the treasurery were Drakon and Sinbad. Baal appeared in front of them, and the two boys fought each other, agreeing that the one who won would obtain Baal's power. Sinbad defeated Drakon and became the first dungeon conqueror. In that point, Drakon was beginning to recognize Sinbad. When he returns the Partevia's Emperor is angry with him because Sinbad obtained the Metal Vessel, and orders Drakon to capture Sinbad. It's unknown when his aspect changed. Only few people along with Sinbad and his wife know what he was like as a human. Plot Sindria Arc Hinahoho stands alongside some of the Eight Generals and greets Sinbad when he comes back from his journey to the Kou Empire.Night 77, Page 5 When one of the Southern Creatures attacks Sindria, he stands alongside the rest of the Eight Generals and watches as Sharrkan defeats it. Then, he is present during introducing Alibaba Saluja to Sharrkan.Night 80 During the Mahrajan Festival, he firstly takes a toast with such Eight Generals as Jafar, Hinahoho, Masrur and Sharrkan, but also with Sinbad and Alibaba.Night 81 He is officially introduced to Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana by Sinbad. He is present with his beautiful wife. Later, Drakon tells Sinbad that it's playing with women is fine, but asks him if he's never going to change his mind and marry a woman, what Hinahoho confirms.Night 82, Pages 7-11 Later, Sinbad tells Alibaba that a prince from the Kou Empire will come, what reminds Jafar about the princess from the Empire, Kougyoku Ren. When he notes that she looked like she yearned for him, Drakon comments that Sinbad, calling him the master, did it again.Night 82, Page 15 Second Sindria Arc After Sinbad and Alibaba are cursed by Ithnan, Drakon is in the room, along with the rest of the Eight Generals, staying close to Hinahoho, Masrur and Jafar. When Sinbad says he's alright when he mentions only caring about Alibaba's curse, he doesn't seem surprised but stays silent.Night 113, Pages 14-16 After the whole problem is solved, he sits during the meeting with Sinbad and the rest of his Generals, listening to the results of the last dungeon diving and to what Sinbad has to say. He seems very curious and amazed seeing Dark Metal Vessel from Al-Thamen and also shows the same kind of reaction when he hears that the princess from the Musta'sim Kingdom is currently being confined inside the Royal Palace.Night 116, Pages 7-9 He is present during bidding Aladdin, Hakuryuu, Morgiana and Alibaba farewell when they are leaving Sindria, but doesn't show any kind of expression.Night 121, Page 16 Abilities Since he is one of Sinbad's Eight Generals, it is presumed that he is very powerful. Swordplay :Drakon is a skilled swordsman. Breathing Fire :It is shown in the anime that Drakon can breath fire from his mouth.Episode 25 Trivia *His favorite type of woman is his wife (he was made to say so). *He becomes emotionally sensitive around the time of his molting period. *He likes teaching his subordinates, and his weakness is his wife. His special skill is military tactics.Magi Official Guidebook *Actually, Drakon is a nickname given to him by Sinbad after he heard Drakon's full name and found it very long.AoS: Prototype *His nickname, Drakon (δράκων), means "dragon" in Greek.Dragon *He makes his appearance in the ending theme of the anime, alongside Hinahoho and Spartos.Episode 24 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sindria Category:Eight Generals Category:Household Members Category:Partevia Empire